The Dragon And The Pegasus
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Hiccup finds the hundred-year pegasus injured and grounded, he does everything he can to help it, including taking it to Berk. But he's not the only one who knows about it. When the Dragon Hunters find that the pegasus has the ability to destroy every living dragon, and they seek the powerful being. Will Hiccup be able to protect the pegasus and dragons?(I made the picture:) )


**Okay one little thing, this will get better. My first chapters are always bad, but it gets really good in the second chapter. So, hope you enjoy!**

"What do you think bud, ready to give this a shot?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless gave a growl that sounded like a no.

"Toothless, it'll be fine!" Hiccup pulled back his prosthetic to unlock it from the saddle, and he rolled his shoulders.

"Ready?"

Toothless growled, and Hiccup slid off the saddle.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah baby!" He yelled. Toothless stuck his tongue out, and it flapped in the wind.

"Wooooooohoo!"

Hiccup looked down at the upcoming ocean, and slid his hands into the straps on his leggings.

When the ocean was close enough, he thrust his arms out, and out came a pair of leather flaps between his arms.

Toothless let his own wings unfurl, and they were gliding peacefully across the ocean.

Hiccup looked bind him at Toothless, who cocked his head. Hiccup laughed. "This is amazing!" He called.

He looked forward, and saw a huge plateau. But not just a plateau, a _new_ plateau.

"Hey bud, we're gonna land over there, got it?" Hiccup yelled over to Toothless.

Said dragon nodded, and the two went in closer. Once they were close enough, they landed. But just after Hiccup had put away his flight suit, there was a strange sound. (It was a whinnie from a horse, but he doesn't know that.)

They went toward the sound, but there was nothing. Suddenly, there was the sound, but along with it came a flurry of white feathers.

At first, Hiccup thought it was just a big bird. But then again, would a bird make that sound? He and Toothless ran over to the sound.

When they got there, both mouths dropped.

It was a horse. But it had white wings as large as Toothless's. It was grey with white spots, and a white tail with black spots. It also had black legs from the knee down. (See title picture for clear picture)

"What the Thor? What is that thing?" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless growled as Hiccup watched the creature open it's wings and make that unusual sound.

"I gotta write this down." Hiccup took out his sketchbook, and began drawing, and all Toothless did was growl.

Unfortunately, the creature had excellent hearing. It turned, and saw Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hey." Hiccup said.

The creature did not take well to his greeting. It whinnied, and blew fire at them that was blacker than a night fury.

"What the Thor! It breaths _fire?"_ Hiccup mounted Toothless, and they started flying around the creature.

It started whinnying furiously, and finally started using it's fire.

"Watch the fire!" Hiccup yelled.

But, sadly, the fire hit Toothless's prosthetic tailfin, and set it aflame.

"Oh boy." The pair went down, and crashed right in front of the pegasus. (i cannot keep calling it 'the creature'

The pegasus opened it's wings, and stalked towards them.

Toothless got up and started roaring at the animal, challenging it for Hiccup's safety.

It whinnied, and attacked Toothless.

It kicked, and actually fazed Toothless. It went for another blow, but Toothless blasted it.

The pegasus stumbled and fell. Toothless went after it, and pinned it down. He roared as if challenging it to get up, but the pegasus made no move against him.

Toothless got ready to fire a plasma that would end it's life, but Hiccup stepped in.

"Toothless no!"

He stopped, and looked at Hiccup as if he was apologizing.

"It's okay bud." Toothless got off the pegasus, and Hiccup walked over.

"Hey, big guy." Hiccup put his hand out for the pegasus to siff, and it did so. But just as soon as it sniffed his hand, it snorted and pinned its ears.

"Okay, trust is one thing to get started on." Hiccup said.

The pegasus got up and ruffled its feathers, then started eating the grass on the ground.

Toothless cocked his head in curiosity, while Hiccup just stared in shock.

Usually a fire breathing animal would eat or something, but not thing. It ate grass. Like a yak.

Wait a minute. _Like a yak._

Hiccup thought for a minute, then looked around for a tree with an apple. When he spotted one, he ran over to it, with Toothless at his heels. And this time, it was the pegasi's turn to cock its head in wonder.

Hiccup tried to reach for the shiny red apple, but had no luck.

He turned to Toothless. "Little help here, bud?"

Toothless lowered his neck, and Hiccup climbed aboard. He got the apple nbo problem, and got down from Toothless.

The pegasus came over and sniffed the apple, then quickly took it from Hiccup. When it was done, it looked at Hiccup, and cooed.

"Your welcome." He said.

The pegasus nuzzled Hiccup's shirt.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll figure out what's wrong with you."

Hiccup mounted Toothless, and took off. This Astrid _had_ to see.

 **Like I said, it will get alot better, just wait! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
